


Loving Your Legs

by UnknownSatellite84



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Sex, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jack is a Dirty Old Man, Leg Hair Kink, Leg Kink, M/M, Married Life, Reunion Sex, Rhys feels Very Unhygienic, Tired Sex, Unhygienic, it's like intercrural except with the calves, leg sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Rhys has just gotten back from a long trip. He hasn't even gotten a chance to shower, much less shave. Jack loves it, loves Rhys, and loves his stupidly long legs. A little too much, maybe.





	Loving Your Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with my massive body - leg - hair kink. Rhys seems the type to shave though, so I had to get creative with it.

Rhys felt gross. He had been away for four weeks on a business trip to Promethea, trying to wrangle out a deal with the citizens. Despite being a megatropolis, it was less than ideal. The whole ordeal involved many late nights, shit coffee, hard beds, barely-working showers that spat reddish water, and food that tasted like garbage. Rhys hadn't even been comfortable trying to shave. It was just a really unfit situation for a CEO overall, but it'd had to be done.

Thank everything he was finally home. He couldn't wait for a real shower and to sit down with a large bowl of Eden-9 imported salted, harlequin pepper, rashbug ice cream made from actual buffakaat milk.

Rhys walked into the Atlas CEO suite, yawning and scrubbing at his tired eyes. It was late, well into the AM, and all he wanted was to collapse in bed and sleep for twelve hours straight. He couldn’t wait to see Jack again, but considering they hadn't been in communication for the last six hours due to downed comms and it being so late, it seemed unreasonable to disturb his husband.

That's right. It was still sometimes hard to believe Rhys had gotten to marry the love of his life, CEO of Hyperion - feared by many, loved by few. Rhys could say easily that none loved Handsome Jack more than him. 

His husband stayed with Hyperion on weekdays. They traded off who visited which of the others' homes on weekends. So even if he weren't away, Jack would want to spend no less than four hours fucking away all the missed nights, and as much as Rhys loved the idea, even he had limits. Jack might not try as hard as Rhys to take care of himself, but that didn’t mean Rhys was going to hop on his husband's dick without showering and shaving first. 

He yawned again. As much as he was dying to pour a gallon of his lavender shampoo and edenflower soaps over his head and body, shave off the bit of scruff he’d picked up, he didn’t want to risk falling asleep on his feet and cracking his skull. He would just take a shower in the morning and get freshened up before meeting Jack. Maybe he could convince Jack to go for a scented oil bath, because Jack probably needed it. That man never took good care of his skin if Rhys wasn't putting a whip to his hide over it (sometimes literally). 

Rhys went to his bedroom.

And shrieked.

A large shape moved towards him. Rhys whipped up his cyber arm, taking quick aim with the target assist. The hidden gun sprang from his wrist.

“Whoa, easy! It’s just me, pumpkin!” The shape threw hands up in a surrendering manner.

“Jack?” Rhys asked, heart pounding, irritated by the fresh dose of adrenaline. "What the hell are you doing in my suite?”

“Aww, is that how you’re gonna greet your hubby after all these weeks?” Jack pouted. Rhys restrained himself from the desire to both punch and kiss the man breathless. He was tired, okay? Instead, he scanned the man- better to be safe than sorry; anyone could pose as Jack to get to him, and it'd happened before. The gold ring on the man's hand caught the light seeping in from the doorway, the sight of which made Rhys's heart flutter, even a full year later. His Echo Eye confirmed it as the real Jack. He lowered his arm, gun retracting back into it.

"You done scannin' with your fancy eye yet, baby?"

“Y-yeah, just... Don't scare me like that next time!” Rhys sighed, shoulders slumping. His eyes shut as exhaustion swamped him all over again, worse than before. “It’s been a _long_ day… And an even longer month...”

“I know, baby.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys and drew him closer, pressing his lips to Rhys’s neck. “I missed you so much, Rhys.” His voice was aching with need, heavy and husky.

“How’d you know to wait for me?” Rhys murmured as Jack guided him to the bed and pushed - albiet gently - him into it. "Oh my god," Rhys moaned, burying his face into the mattress appreciatively. "So soft." He mumbled, muffled.

Jack chuckled, his hand smoothing up Rhys's back. Rhys sighed again. He'd needed this so much. Rhys realized he hadn't undressed yet but he was too tired to bother.

“I’ve been here since your last call," Jack explained, "seeing as you seemed to be wrapping up your work. Knew the damned comms were down.”

“Wow, you waited,” Rhys peeked up at his husband and raised a brow. “All day?”

“'Course I did, babe.”

"What about Helios?" 

"Even if they're mostly helpless, they ain't gonna die if I take one personal day for you."

"Aww, sweet."

"Now pipe down about work. You're home now." Jack's hands got under him and undid his shirt, tugging it off. Rhys let him, appreciating the help. Jack tossed it aside and joined him, the bed dipping under Jack's weight. Jack took the opportunity to lay kisses along Rhys's neck and shoulders. Rhys hummed and shifted into the touch. Jack crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. Rhys moaned, Jack's teeth scraping against his skin, arousal clawing at his belly.

“I missed you so fucking much, baby,” Jack growled in his ear.

A shot like electricity ran down Rhys's spine. His eyes snapped open, wide awake in an instant.

“Jack-” Rhys started, it came out as a half-mumble. Jack moved off of him. Rhys exhaled with relief. Too soon. Jack's hands roamed to his waistband. “Jack-wait-” Rhys rolled over, batting Jack’s eager hands away. “I’m _ disgusting _right now!” Rhys remembered his facial scruff problem and knew his legs were even worse-

“Good,” Jack said with a smirk. “I like you dirty.” He winked.

“I _mean_," Rhys huffed, "I haven’t showered in almost two days.” He grimaced. “That place I stayed was fucking filthy. I’m _ disgusting _! Not kidding!”

“So?” Jack looked confused.

“Jack, I love you, but you do _ not _wanna fuck me right now. I guarantee it. Wait until morning, you pervert.” Rhys honestly wanted nothing more than to melt in Jack’s arms and the pleasure guaranteed there - he missed Jack’s touch like nothing else - but he also had a standards. For himself. That he was failing miserably. He just needed to sleep first.

Jack pouted. “Babe, _ ‘course _I wanna fuck you right now. It’s all I wanted to do for the last month. And kiss ya and spoil ya and love ya.”

Rhys snorted at the sheer desperation in his voice. “Don’t you got porn or something?” Rhys asked with a lazy smirk as his eyes slid shut.

“My hand’s not as fun, and there ain’t no actor that compares to you and your adorable face and perfect butt, babe.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. "You just say that because jacking off takes actual work."

"Hey!? Uncalled for, kitten!"

Rhys groaned in spite of himself, Jack drew closer, kissing his neck again, sucking it.

“I’m serious. My ass is _nasty_, as the kids say.”

“Hmm. I don't care.”

Rhys tensed when Jack planted a kiss on his jaw. Rhys pushed his face away. “I haven’t shaved.”

“For fuck’s sake, kitten, could you just chill a bit?” Jack sat up. “Who cares about shaving- I mean, I gotta, cuz the mask gets itchy otherwise, but you-” at Rhys’s returned pout, he sighed. “Fine. Are you at least gonna let me stay over? So we can do this in the morning?”

“Yes, please, of course." Rhys sighed. “Sleep sounds amazing.”

In the dim lights, Rhys cuddled up to Jack, who'd dressed down. He still felt a little ashamed of how gross he was, but he also knew Jack was a man who sometimes skipped showers and didn’t bother changing when he spilled coffee on himself at work. He told himself, logically, Jack didn’t give a fuck. But emotionally… "Do you think I stink right now?"

"_Rhyssssie_," Jack groaned in exasperation, shifting. "No, I really don't."

“Maybe I should shower,” Rhys said, suddenly wide awake. He started to sit up. Jack grunted annoyedly and locked an arm around his waist, stopping him.

“Now hold on just one minute, pumpkin.” Jack said. “This is just about you being dirty, nothing else? You actually wanna fuck?”

Rhys nodded. “I mean... I’m dying to, to be honest. I-I’ll go shower, since my brain doesn't want to sleep now, apparently." He let his tone turn sarcastic. "So, thanks for that.”

"Don't shower." Jack tightened his arm around him. “I’m always dirty, let’s be dirty together…”

“Jaack.”

Jack was kissing his neck again. “Seriously, you’re gonna get nasty anyway. May as well save some water and let me cum all over you since you’re gonna have to wash it off anyway. And to sweeten the deal, I’ll run ya a bath with scented candles and shit, and you can splash around all ya want, sound good?”

How could Rhys say no to that? 

“_Fiiine,_ you win, but-”

“YES!”

“-you didn't let me finish. Buuuut- the pants stay on,” Rhys said. “That is all-”

“What- Why? What's the fun in that.” 

“I wasn’t kidding about being gross. My legs are like a forest and my-”

Jack grinned, moved quickly, and ripped his pants off. "Tada!"

"Jack I swear to god!" Rhys filled with embarrassment. He grabbed the blankets and tried to cover them. Jack stopped him, eyes wide gazing at them, hungry. “Holy shit, you’ve been holding out on me, Atlas.”

Rhys raised a brow as surprise replaced his mortification. “You _like_ this?”

“Are you kidding me? I wanna cum all over 'em. Fucking sexy as hell.”

“Come on, Jack. _Leg hair_. That’s what does it for you?! You should've let me know sooner, wow.”

“Guess I shoulda. But I love your legs all ways, pumpkin. Do what you want with em. Still want to feel all that on my dick though.” Jack leaned over and pressed his face against one. He kissed it, humming.

Rhys grunted, shaking his head. “Fuck, this shouldn’t be turning me on so much." The half-chub in his underwear didn't seem to agree.

Jack looked at him, eyes bright with glee. "Can I fuck em?"

"You want to fuck my legs like this?"

Jack nodded with so much eagerness, it was almost hilarious. Rhys might've teased him, but the idea made him internally squirm. "Yeah. Okay. Do it."

"You're the best, pumpkin," Jack praised, and Rhys shivered.

"Am I?"

"Fishing for compliments I see," Jack purred. He pushed Rhys's legs up almost to his chest, pushing them closer together. "How about this. Your legs are so goddamned gorgeous. They're a blessing, babe." Rhys moaned. Jack leaned over him, bearing some of his weight onto Rhys's legs. He shifted until his groin - and subsequently, leaking dick - were pressed against Rhys's folded legs. He ground against them, moaning lewdly. "Yeah, _that's_ the ticket."

Rhys gave in, pushing his underwear down enough to pull his cock out, stroking it. He moaned himself, dropping his head back against the pillow. His heart beat quickly.

Jack’s cock slid between his calves. Jack began rocking, fucking Rhys's legs. “Mmmmm... You’re so sexy dirty, babe. And your fuzzy legs are adorable as shit. You should shave less. And the scruff aint half bad either.”

“_ Fuck- _”

Keeping his legs as still as he could for Jack to use - not that it was hard with Jack braced against them - Rhys pumped his hand, heat flooding his groin, belly and legs. Jack kept Rhys's knees propped against his stomach and began thrusting, heavy movements that pushed his cock between both of Rhys's calves and partially between his thighs. Rhys shuddered, feeling heated cum leaking between his calves. He flushed and cursed.

Jack pressed his Rhys's legs tighter around his dick and picked up the pace, huffing. "God, I really missed you, love," Jack groaned.

"I missed you more."

"Nuhuh, I did-" Jack broke off in a swear. "Fuck, your legs feel so fucking good." Rhys felt a hot squirt of cum as Jack came, shivering and eyes shut. “Oh fuck yeah mmmmhh..."

Rhys finished with a few quick strokes, moaning as pleasure warmed him and cum spilled across his belly. Rhys slumped back on the bed, spent. Jack fell beside him, grunting.

“Romantic bath in the morning?” Jack asked, pressing close.

Rhys was already halfway asleep. “You're just saying that... 'causd you aren't covered in cum and the remnants of rust water..." He drifted off before he'd finished the sentence.

He had enough awareness left to know Jack placed a tender kiss on his cheek just before he did so. 

* * *

.

* * *

~A/N. A friend doodled how she imagined a cute buffakaat would look like for your viewing pleasure :) ~

**Author's Note:**

> I want y'all to know a very unnecessary amount of thought and effort went into coming up with a horrible ice cream for Rhys to crave, including involving people from the rhack discord in my decision making process. Thank y'all so much XD
> 
> (Also sorry for being so far behind on comment replies. It's been hectic for me lol)


End file.
